Angel Rodriguez
Angel Rodriguez is a half-blood warlock, descendant of the Valera bloodline, and a Slayer, a young warrior chosen by a group of higher beings imbued with angelic powers. His combination of advanced mystical and cosmic powers makes him an extremely powerful being. Biography Angel Rodriguez '''was originally born August 23, 1993 in Miami, Florida. He was the youngest son of seven brothers; born to magical parents, Benny Rodriguez, an extremely powerful warlock and descendant of the Valera bloodline of witches, and Patricia Lacosto, an equally powerful witch. Due to his parents' multi-cultural heritage, Angel is of Afro-Cuban, Mexican, Puerto Rican, Afro-Ecuadorian, Dominican, and Italian descent. Relationships Jackie Harvey Characteristics Biographical Classification: Human Species: Magus Race: Deryni Blood Status: Half-Blood Rank: Upper-Level Physical '''Gender: Male Height: 5'8" Weight: Hair Color: Black Eye Color: Brown Race: Multi-Racial Ethnic Background: Cuban, Mexican, Puerto Rican, Dominican, Ecuadorian, and Italian Family Paternal *Benny Rodriguez (Father) *Fiona Pasadeno (Step-Mother) *Francesca "Frankie" Rodriguez (Half-Sister) *Bianca Rodriguez (Half-Sister) *Stella Rodriguez (Half-Sister) *Olivia Rodriguez (Half-Sister) *Mia Rodriguez (Half-Sister) *Adriana Rodriguez (Half-Sister) *Gabriella Rodriguez (Half-Sister) *Elena Rodriguez (Half-Sister) *Esmeralda Morelenas (Grandmother) *Abraham Valera (Grandfather) *Freddie Esparza (Uncle) *Mauricio Valera (Uncle) *Leo Valera (Uncle) *Lucy Reynolds (Aunt) *Consuelo Santiverra (Aunt) *Donato Valera (Uncle) *Marciela Cardenero (Aunt) *Desi Ortega (Aunt) *Elvira Valera (Aunt) *Ambrosia Valera (Aunt) Maternal *Patricia Lacosto (Mother) *Jason Chandler (Step-Father) *Abigail "Abby" Chandler (Half-Sister) *Emmett Chandler (Half-Brother) *Zac Chandler (Half-Brother) *Liam Chandler (Half-Brother) *Gloria Lacosto (Grandmother) *Norma Velasquez (Great-Aunt) *Alondra Velasquez (Great-Aunt) *Sylvia Velasquez (Great-Aunt) *Uncle Velasquez (Great-Uncle) *Luesita Velasquez (Great-Aunt) *Mario Lacosto (Grandfather) *Rosalina Velasquez (Great-Grandmother) *Emilio Velasquez (Great-Grandfather) *Sonia Melendez (Aunt) *Diana Lacosto (Aunt) *Lydia Gonzalez (Aunt) *Katherine Lacosto (Aunt) *Nicolas Lacosto (Uncle) *Teresa Acevedo (Aunt) *Victor Lacosto (Uncle) *Felix Lacosto (Uncle) *Robert "Robby" Lacosto (Uncle) *Eliza Perez (Aunt) *Yolanda Lacosto (Aunt) *Christina Lacosto-Villegas (Aunt) *Jaoquin Villegas (First Cousin) Siblings *Orlando Rodriguez (Brother) *Salvador Rodriguez (Brother) *Javier Rodriguez (Brother) *Carlos Rodriguez (Brother) *Luca Rodriguez (Brother) *Giovanni Rodriguez (Brother) Adoptive *Jackie Harvey (Adoptive Mother) *Eugene W. Loyd (Adoptive Father) *Sherron Lomax (Adoptive Half-Sister) Surrogate Personality Powers Witchcraft Having descended from a powerful magical ancestry, Angel possesses exceptional magical power. As a result, Angel has a multitude of magical abilities. Angel Rodriguez possesses the conventional powers and attributes of the Deryni race. Deryni tend to generate great mystical energy within themselves. This mystical energy seems to be just as individual among witches and warlocks as fingerprints or retina patterns; a trait which makes difficult sometimes to undo the spells or enchantments created by another witch. *'Magi Physiology': **'Superhuman Strength': **'High Resistance': **'Longevity': Witches have longer life-spans than most humans. Naturally, witches can live over 200 years, and through various charms & potions, they can live for several centuries even millenia. **'Adaptation': *'Spellcasting': As an Upper-Level warlock, Angel's magical power allows him to cast powerful spells. His spellcasting abilities are great, although many feats he is capable of performing without the need of a spell. While there are some magical feats that require the use of a spell, he generally shows a great skill at spellcasting, even creating his own seperate Book of Shadows of spells and incantations. *'Potion Brewing': *'Mystiokinesis': Angel displays exceptional mystical prowess being a neophyte warlock. Angel is capable of flying by sheer force of will, absorb and/or drain life from others, conjure objects from thin air, rendering himsellf invisible, unleashing powerful energy blasts, generating force-fields, locating people and objects at a distance (even when theoretically protected from such spells), magically altering his voice to sound like other individuals, emitting high-pitched shrieks in frequencies harmful to human ears, summoning others and objects, create golems from inanimate matter, transform himself to resemble other people and animals (shapeshifting), and exert powerful levels of telekinesis and great skill in performing mind compulsions. He can project his astral self to both the astral and physical plane (astral projection). *'Channeling': Angel can also tap into and utilize external magical forces such as elemental and cosmic energies in order to strengthen or increase upon his own mystical powers without taxing upon his own powers, such as when he crosses dimensions or travels through time. *'Magical Sensitivity': *'Manipulation Immunity': *'Power of Seven': **'Bond Empowerment': **'Enhanced Convergence': Psychic *'Precognitive Dreaming': *'Extra-Sensorial Reckoning': *'Clairsentience': *'Claircognizance': *'Clairvoyance': Slayer Enhancement Slayers possess few of the standard abilities of all angels: *'Omnilinguism': *'Supernatural Perception': *'Winged Flight': *'Supernatural Condition': **'Supernatural Strength:' **'Supernatural Speed:' **'Supernatural Stamina': **'Supernatural Reflexes': **'Supernatural Endurance': **'Supernatural Durability': **'Accelerated Healing Factor': **'Immunity': **'Self-Sustenance': *'Innate Combat Aptitude:' *'Swordsmanship': *'Heightened Awareness': The Slayer possesses a heightened awareness of his surroundings. This heightened awareness can, with experience, allow the Slayer to know the position of an attacker and fight them blindfolded or in the dark. This is not a constant ability, however. This skill must be honed through practice and the Slayer usually must focus to achieve the full benefit. As an extension of heightened awareness, the Slayer also has the limited ability to detect the presence of demons, vampires, monsters, and other supernatural creatures. This power must be honed as with the heightened awareness, and the Slayer must focus to achieve the full effect. *'Prescience': *'Zenith State': *'Blessed One Status: The Blessed One possesses the common supernatural abilities and attributes of all Slayers (although enhanced to a greater degree), **'Advanced Supernatural Condition': **'Invulnerability': **'Enhanced Supernatural Perception': The Blessed One is possibly the only mortal being that can perceive the true visage of supernatural beings, like deities, angels, demons, etc without suffering the usual harmful/fatal effects. **'Cosmic Awareness': **'Soulgazing': The unique ability of reading a being's soul. This can be used to determine the condition or presence/absence of a soul in a body. It can also be used to find out if anyone has placed a claim on someone's soul via a deal. Can also sense a person's hopes, dreams, fears, personality, and history of a person's life. This also allows to determine whether an individual is possessed. **'Empathy': **'Power Negation': **'Killing Touch': The Blessed One is able to kill lower-level demons and other beings like monsters with a simple touch. When this happens, a strong light appears from the eyes and mouth of the victim and burns them severely from the inside out. As the Blessed One grows stronger, he will be able to smite any being regardless of power. **'Exorcism': **'Purification/Cleansing': **'Redemption': **'Healing': **'Holy Fire': **'Holy Light': **'Electrokinesis': **'Resurrection': **'Teleportation''': The Blessed One can travel to any place on Earth, and other various dimensions, Heaven and Hell included. Ascension Other Abilities Possessions *Grimorum Acanorum: *Soulstone Amulet: Angel, like his brothers, inhertied a piece of the Soulstone in the form of an amulet. These amulets contains the mystical essence of their ancestors. Because of their lineage, these amulets are extremely potent magical artifacts. Angel's soulstone is embedded within a Phoenix pendant. Category:Warlocks Category:Valera Bloodline Category:Half-bloods Category:Children of Benny Rodriguez Category:Avatars Category:Slayers Category:Sons of Salazar Category:Specialists